glee:silly love songs Lauren's view
by Mandipants24
Summary: ever wonder what Lauren Zizes is thinking?
1. Chapter 1

Hello fellow writers and readers of fanfic. I am so happy to introduce to you my first ever fanfic story. "What is your story about?" you may ask. Well if you have seen my profile page, you should know that I am really into the show Glee. This story is the episode titled

"Silly love songs". It is one of my personal favorites and I feel I would like to go into the story more.

Lauren Zizes is a member of glee and is my favorite female character. One day I thought to myself, "I wonder what Lauren was thinking in her head throughout the episode….."

And since my good friend, who goes by the name SamAP on fanfic, told me about this magical place where you could write your own stories and share them with the world; I figured this would be a great place to share my ideas with others who enjoy Glee as much as I do.

So without further ado, I give you, Glee: silly love songs (Lauren's view)

BTW: I don't own anything!

* * *

><p>So, I was sitting there in geometry, right? And I look over and <em>Noah Puckerman<em> is starring at me. He's about 5"11', and has a stupid Mohawk that sits perfectly at the top of his head. He's not ugly. He's kinda…..I don't know….hot? Terrible kisser though.

I saved his life once. He got stuck in a port-a- potty and I happened to be walking by and opened it. Big mistake. So he owed me 7 minutes in heaven. I left the janitors closet after 3 minutes. And let me tell you, those were 3 minutes I'll never get back.

I mean he seems like he's into me. He bought me a box of chocolates.

Guess what? They suck. I bite into one and the taste of coconut fills my mouth. I hate coconut! If he's really that into me he should at least do some research and figure that out.

Do I like _him_? I don't know. I mean, who told him that haircut was cool? Geronimo?

If he wants to handle this jelly, I need to be wooed. _Good luck, Puckerman_, I think as the bell rings.

I stand up and I feel his eyes on me even before I turn around. I grab my things and walk towards his desk. His eyes get really wide as I stand in front off him. Silence. No words are spoken for at least 5 seconds (which is a pretty long time if you think about it.).

"Stare at me again and I'll break your nuts" I say. He just looks at me in confusion. Ugh, guys.

I notice his eyes making their way down to my chest. Typical guy.

"Also, these candies…. They sucked." I continued and throw the cheesy heart-shaped box on the desk so he would actually look at my face.

"But you ate all of them", he replied in even more confusion. "I had to make sure they all sucked", I said as I turned my back to him and walked away. I hear something about…love…and Lauren Zizes? That has to be coming from Puckerman. I do my best to ignore it but I can't help but get butterflies in my stomach. I quickly dismiss them and get on with my day.

Even so…I can't seem to get him out of my mind. I have to keep telling myself, _Lauren, you don't need him. Your better on your own._ Its works; but only temporarily.

It was just candy and he just wants to get inside my pants. EW.

I walk to glee club hoping Puckerman will kinda get the message that I don't need him and he's gotta be an idiot or something for trying any further.

I get there and sit down at the top row near the right end. And it isn't much of a shock that when Puckerman walks in after a few minutes that he sits down right next to me.

He smiles his yeah-look-at-me-I'm-a-total-badass smile. I'm just about to make a comment to try to out badass this guy when Mr. Shue walks in. Some stuff is said (something about Finn setting up a kissing both. Note to self: don't go near the kissing booth.) And all of a sudden my focus is on Santana. She's running her mouth about whatever when she says, "I keep it real and everyone loves me."

I can't help but say, "Actually you're just a bitch." Everyone kinda looks around at each other until she replies, "oh, I'm sorry. You just got eyes for my man."

"First of all, I'm not your man." Puck chimes in. I look at Puckerman and he glances at me.

He smiles. Not his yeah-look-at-me-I'm-a-total-badass smile, a kinda sweet, sincere smile.

One question. Where did he learn that?

Rachel says something offensive enough to get Santana to shut-up and walk out of the room. Thank you! But I'm too distracted by Puckerman`s biceps. Holy crap! This guy really works out a lot!

Wow. To be able to touch one would be…..snap out of it Lauren!

Ugh! I'm a wreak!

Bell rings Puckerman stands up and leaves. I stand up and walk into the hallway. I see Santana on the floor crying with Brittany trying to comfort her.

Puckerman`s locker is right outside. Damn it!

"So, I suppose I should thank you for sticking up for me, but I don't need anybody to." I say as I walk up to him. He's not only muscular, he's pretty tall too.

"Oh yeah. I know. Your all kinds of badass", he says. I give him a smile like, 'tell me about it.'

He continues, "How 'bout you let me take you to breadsticks for Valentines Day?"

I can't help it; a small smile finds its way onto my face somehow. I'm flattered but I'm not easy.

"I'm not desperate and I spell woman Z-I-Z-E-S. I need to be wooed. Ya' hear me?" I reply as walk past him. "wooooed".

I walk away feeling like wonder woman. (Without all the boobage hanging out. of course.)

I also hear "damn" come out of his lips. Not like, 'damn I just stepped in dog crap'. Damn like, 'damn, that's hot'!

I know he's not giving up. It's just the beginning.

* * *

><p>so what do you guys think? please comment. it makes the elves happy!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

here we go! part 2! whats gonna happen next? theres a surprise at the end of the chapter! get excited people!

enjoy!

**_i don't own ANYTHING!_**

* * *

><p>"Get ready to be wooed." Puckerman snickers at me as I walk into glee club.<p>

_What does he have under his sleeve_, I wonder?

I take a seat at my usual spot at the top right seat. I have to say I'm kinda nervous.

Oh my gawd! Is my hair ok? I apply a fresh coat of lip gloss. (Just in case my hair is messy, he'll be distracted by my shiny red lips.)

Everyone sits down and Puckerman says to Mr. Shue, "I have my love song ready. Can I perform it now?"

Song? Did he say song? No ones ever sang to me before…I wonder which song he'll sing….Rhythm of Love maybe? Or maybe somewhere only we know? God I love somewhere only we know! I would love him forever! Faster by Matt Nathanson is not bad either… or mayb…

My thoughts get cut off as the song begins to play.

He picks up his guitar and starts to sing, "Are you gonna take me home tonight?  
>Ah, down beside that red firelight;<em>"<em>

It's funny how familiar this song sounds.

_"Are you gonna let it all hang out?"_

Oh my God! It hits me. I know exactly what this song is! Is he really singing this song to me?

_"Fat bottomed girls; __  
><em>_you make the rockin' world go round."__  
><em>

I don't know whether to be offended or flattered. But I can't help but smile when his eyes meet mine.

_"Hey.I was just a skinny lad.__  
><em>_Never knew no good from bad, __  
><em>_But I knew life before I left my luxury,__  
><em>_Left alone with big fat Fanny,__  
><em>_She was such a naughty nanny!__  
><em>_Heap big woman you made a bad boy out of me!__  
><em>_Hey, hey!"_

Wow! This guy can really sing! He starts walking toward me so; I casually take my glasses off. Rachel, Mercedes, and finally Santana (ha-ha) lean forward to look at me, mouths wide open.

"I've been singing with my band  
>Across the wire, across the land,<br>I seen ev'ry blue eyed floozy on the way, hey  
>But their beauty and their style<br>Wear kind of smooth after a while.  
>Take me to them lardy ladies every time!"<p>

It's kinda sad, now that I think about it.

I make sure I keep a smile on my face. My heart is eating up every second of this, but my

head is saying that he can't have me just yet.

"(C'mon)  
>Oh won't you take me home tonight?<br>Oh down beside your red firelight,  
>Oh and you give it all you got<br>Fat bottomed girls you make the rockin' world go round  
>Fat bottomed girls you make the rockin' world go round"<p>

All of a sudden he's standing next to me, staring right into my eyes. I can't help but stare back. He has the most beautiful brown eyes I've ever seen.

"Hey listen here,  
>now I got mortgages on homes<br>I got stiffness in my bones  
>Ain't no beauty queens in this locality. (I tell ya!)<br>Oh, but I still get my pleasure  
>Still got my greatest treasure.<br>Heap big woman you done made a big man out-of me!  
>Now get this!"<p>

Santana looks so jealous! This is great! I pretend to be extra-wooed just for the sake of her jealousness.

"Oh, you gonna take me home tonight (please)  
>Ah, down beside that red firelight<br>Oh, you gonna let it all hang out  
>Fat bottomed girls you make the rockin' world go round<br>Fat bottomed girls you make the rockin' world go round"

After the second time he says "round", he spins and says "yeah" just inches away from my lips.

When I kissed Puckerman that day during passing period in the janitor's closet, his lips were soft and moist. He tasted like Doritos. Not that crappy nacho cheese kind, the spicy sweet chili ones. (Which happen to be my favorite.) Now I regret ever leaving that closet on that one Wednesday afternoon. I could have stayed entwined in his arms all day. And oh, what strong arms he has…..

"GET ON YOUR BIKES AND RIDE  
>Oooh yeah oh yeah them fat bottomed girls<br>Fat bottomed girls  
>Yeah yeah yeah<br>all right  
>ride 'em cowboy<br>Fat bottomed girls  
>Yes yes"<p>

Puckerman finishes the song and everyone gets up and leaves. Some of them high-five him on the way out. Santana walks up to him and says something and turns around and points at me as she walks out. (Ha-ha) I think I win.

He directed his attention to me as he started walking. What do I do? I can't just melt into his arms. (Plus… that song was offensive. Not romantic.) I get what he's trying to say; that's he's into me for me. But still…

"Whaddya think?" he finally speaks when he stops a couple feet in front of me. "that was kind of my love song to you. You're on the heavier side, but like the song says, I'm kinda into it." I put my glassed back on.

"Yeah, I don't think you're ready to handle this jelly…" I say.

"But I sang to you." He says almost like I just broke his heart. I think I just broke my own heart.

"Yeah. An offensive song." Sorry Puckerman. I stand up and leave him standing there in awe with his guitar.

The hallway is empty. I walk to my locker; my eyes getting misty as I get my books and go to French class.

I'm walking down the hall and I turn the corner and run right into Finn. Crap! I can't let him see me crying! He's Puckerman`s best friend!

"Oh! Hi…Lauren. Sorry" Finn sounds really surprised

"Uhhh, hi. It's ok" I try to keep myself from shedding any visible tears. I fail. Miserably.

"Hey, are you ok? Why are you crying?" what am I supposed to say? My options are either; 1) I stubbed my toe or 2) the truth.

"I….uhhh" I manage to mutter

"You know, what puck sang to you…..he meant it in a good way. He always talks about you. Did you know that? He really likes you Lauren." I stare at him blankly. "Wait…..that's not why you're crying is it?"

"No. not entirely, anyway. You see, I really like him too. I'm just not that easy. So I rejected him….again. And I broke my own heart; I'm afraid he'll call it quits. You know?" whoa, where did that come from? I'm almost as surprised with myself as Finn seems.

"Well, if he seems like he's gonna stop chasing you, which I think he won't, I'll talk to him for you." Finn smiles the biggest white guy smile I've ever seen

"Really?" I ask

"Really." He replies.

"Thanks Finn." I smile. "Oh, and could we keep this little conversation between us?"

"Sure" Finn says.

"I never knew you were so….understanding" I say with a sniffle and then a small laugh

"I never knew you would be the one crying over puck" he replies. We both laugh "I always thought I would first" he added

This was the start of a great friendship.

* * *

><p>woaaaa! you weren't expecting that were you? whats next? is she gonna want Finn after his heroic act?<p>

or will she still fall for the mohawk wearing badboy? stay turned to find out!

and also...comment. who do you want to see Lauren with?  
>make sure u comment because it also makes the Grinch who stole Christmas happy!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

THE VERY NEXT DAY…..

Artie and Mike are performing Michael Jackson's P.Y.T. (Pretty young thing)

I glance over at the seat next to me. It's empty. I sigh. I have this strange feeling that I am being watched. I look up and see Finn watching me from across the room. He slightly nods as if to say "don't worry". So, I loosen up and try to listen to the song. I even clap along too.

"Tender Lovin' Care  
>I'll Take You There<p>

Pretty Young Things, Repeat After Me  
>(Artie) I Said Na Na Na<br>(P.Y.T.'S) Na Na Na  
>(Artie) Na Na Na Na<br>(P.Y.T.'S) Na Na Na Na  
>(Artie) Na Na Na<br>(P.Y.T.'S) Na Na Na  
>(Artie) I Said Na Na Na Na Na<br>(P.Y.T.'S) Na Na Na Na Na  
>(Artie) I'll Take You There"<p>

Pretty much everyone in the room, including myself, fills in the "Na Na Na" after Artie. Even Sam and Puckerman. (Ha!)

I look over and see Puckerman sitting in the front row. He's on the end next to Mercedes.

Are they like, a thing now? They don't seem like they're together. Just sitting next to each other. I remember the look Finn gave me. I have nothing to worry about. I trust him.

At least I think I do. He seems pretty trust worthy.

After the song Tina and Brittany get up to hug mike and Artie.

Tina says "I'm so overcome with love I could just cry", as she takes mike's hands and swings her arms side to side.

Brittany sits on Artie's lap and says, "That's my man and his legs don't work."

But, that's Brittany for ya!

Puckerman turns around and looks at me for about 4 seconds, as if to say 'I'm sorry' and 'I wish you would jump into my lap like that'.

Me too.

The bell rings and everyone leaves except for Finn and me. Perfect.

I walk up to him. He's standing in front of the piano. He turns around before I can say anything.

"Hey, Lauren", he says with his usual, big, goofy, smile.

"Hi", I reply rather shyly. Why am I shy around him? Weird.

"Listen, I talked to puck and he's not gonna give up."

I look at the floor in front of me and smile a smile of relief. "Thanks, Finn. I sure owe you one"

"Naw. It's alright. It's not a big deal, babe".

What? Did he say babe?

He realizes what he just said and stares at the ground making a face like he's constipated.

I raise my eyebrows and we both look at each other. He leans in to kiss me.

I wonder if he tastes like Doritos….

I'm not there long enough to find out. I take a step back and I look at him apologetically.

Neither of us can believe what just happened.

"I'm sorry about that" he finally says

"Me too. I like you Finn. But not….not like that." I say as I shake my head.

"I still got your back if you want puck." He looks at me awkwardly. I can't blame him.

"Thank you so much. I have to go." I kiss him on the cheek and speed walk out into the hallway.

Once I'm out in the hallway, I stop at my locker. I glance across the hallway and see Santana talking to Puckerman at his locker. She's waving some kind of piece of paper in his face. It looks like a receipt. What's going on now? I walk up behind her and when puck sees me, his eyes get HUGE. I find that extremely adorable, but I do my best to keep a straight face.

Santana notices and turns around smiling.

Puckerman says, "This is _not _going to be good."

Santana slightly tilts her head and says, "Hello, Lauren you are a beautiful…" she turns to Puckerman and turns back before she finishes, "person"

Smiling, I say very politely and with a sarcastic edge, "thank you"

Almost before I can finish she adds, "Now get out of my way please, afors I ends you"

"You don't want to push me" I say as I drop my ever-so-pleasant smile.

"Oh, but, you see I sorta do." We orbit each other until my back is to Puckerman.

She continues, "I'm from a part of town called Lima Heights Adjacent. Do you know where that is? Poppin fresh? It's on the wrong side of the tracks." She lightly slaps my right cheek with the back of her hand. Oh, it's on! I take off my glasses and hand them to Puckerman who is probably watching in disbelief. He takes them.

I take a breath and let out an "ahhhhhhhhhh". I grab her from under the chin, turn on my heel and slam her against the lockers. She immediately falls to the ground but isn't there long because I grab her arms and lift her up. She tries to bite me but I dodge her teeth.

I slam her against the locker again. She lets out a whimper. I grab her by her inner elbows (I guess) and slam her against the lockers across the hall. By now we have an audience. She goes flying and hits them hard. No one talks to me like that! She falls to the ground.

Puckerman looks really turned on by this. Good. He smiles.

Santana gets up. I go to push her back down but she grabs _me_ and spins me around so my back is to the lockers. Then she grabs the tops of my floral hoodie and tries to pull me into the lockers across the way. She really struggles and has no such luck.

I grab her arms and she goes flying into the lockers next to us. She falls to the ground and I pull my hat down a little further as I spin her around and she goes flying, yet again into more lockers. And yet again she falls to the floor. I take her wrist and send her sliding across the floor right in front of coach Beiste's feet.

Beiste looks down at Santana and then up at me and says, "HEY! KNOCK IT OFF AND GET GOIN'!" Game over.

She picks up Santana to help her to the nurse. She can barely walk but is able to say, "Yeah! That's how we do it in Lima Heights!"

'So you loose in Lima Heights?' I wanted to say, but I had already won.

Everyone who witnessed it knew that I won. Even Santana. She would never admit it though. Oh well.

I walk back to Puckerman feeling victorious. He gives me my glasses back and says, "Please go out with me". He tilts his head slightly and goes all puppy dog on me. I just can't resist it!

I put my glasses on. "Make a formal presentation and I'll consider it."

After that little show Santana and me put on, he won't back down.

I smile at him and walk away. I have butterflies. By his expression, I'm pretty sure he does too.

I have Finn chasing after me, I have Puckerman pretty much under my claw and I kicked Santana's ass in front of everyone. This day could not get any better. Or so I thought…

* * *

><p>sorry guys. it took longer for me to write this chapter because i went on vacay for a little bit. hope you enjoyed it!<p>

comment because you can!


	4. Chapter 4

hello! this is the forth chapter! yayyyyyyyyy! :) i'm super excited for this because i worked pretty hard on it. (although it's kinda short)

There is so much happening here so take a while to absorb it while i write the next chapter.

Also comment because i still use Big Elephants Can Always Understand Small Elephants when i spell because.

so get excited people! here it is!

btw, i don't own anything! mwhahahahahaha i wish i did!

* * *

><p>During lunch, I sat with Jacob and a couple of other people in the corner of the cafeteria.<p>

He kept going on and on about some blog he was writing. Boring!

I start zoning off. (As I usually do). I stare off across the room. A couple tables over is the cheerios table, then the Goth table, and finally the jock table. Puckerman, Finn and some other football players are laughing hysterically about God-knows-what.

Puckerman looks up and immediately locks eyes with mine. His lips curve up into a smile. Finn nudges him in the rib cage with his elbow. The other guys notice and turn around to look at me. They burst out laughing. They sound like a bunch of sick gorillas. EW.

Puckerman stays glued on me and Finn shakes his head and says, "Come on! The guy is obviously in love!" in a sympathetic manor.

One of them replies, "I doubt _she_ feels the same way."

I start to twirl my hair nervously. What am I supposed to do?

I get an idea. I wink at puck as I continue to play with my hair. I even do a little wave and continue to eat my sweet potato fries. (Of which I am so happy the cafeteria has brought back.)

When I finish, I stand up, throw my stuff away, and start to walk into the hallway. Out of the corner of my eye I notice Puckerman get up and walk towards me. As I get into the hall, he's only a couple steps behind.

"Hey Lauren. Wait!" I turn around and smile.

"Hey there, Puckerman" I reply. "Walk with me. Talk with me"

"Alright" he follows next to me. The hallway is empty and the sound of our shoes hitting the beige floor echoes off of everything. We get to my locker and I open it. 24-6-13.

"What's that?" he asks looking at my Edward Cullen poster

"Oh that? That's nothing." I shake my head

"I should be the one hanging up in there" I laugh at his comment.

"Sure", I reply. He starts to run his index finger up and down my arm. Wrist to elbow. I get he realizes it, he smiles. I have butterflies in my stomach, but at this point it's more like an eagle flying around in there. Maybe two eagles.

I lean against the locker next to mine. He leans on his left hand above my right shoulder. He stares into my eyes. Damn it! He knows my weakness. Well, that, along with junk food.

He winks at me and then stars to lean. His lips are about 2 inches away from mine when I hear footsteps coming out of the cafeteria.

Here comes Finn. Puckerman turns his head and gives Finn a dirty look. He rolls his eyes too.

"Oh! I'm sorry! You just…forgot you phone." Finn manages to spit out. Puckerman steps away from me to retrieve his phone from Finn. He whispers to me before he starts walking towards him. "I'll be right back, baby"

I nod and trace his jaw line with my middle and index fingers. He winks at me. I feel like I might faint!

Puckerman walks down the hallway to Finn. Finn gives him his phone. Puckerman says something quietly to Finn. They start laughing and he takes something out of his pocket.

"Should I?" I hear Puckerman ask.

"Defiantly!" Finn said in response. Puck turns around and they both smile at me, a smile of knowing something I don't know.

I'm sure I'll find out soon enough.

Finn waves at me as puck starts to make his way back to me. I wave back.

"So, where were we?" he says as he leans in and kisses me softy on the lips. I pull away. He looks at me as if to say, 'what's wrong babe?'

"Hold your horses there, eager beaver." I reply somewhat monotone. I grab a couple books, close my locker and start walking. He stands there looking confused. After I walk a few feet and don't hear him following me I turn around. "So, you coming or not?"

"Where are you going?" Oh my God! He sounds like he's 6.

"Come with and you'll find out." He walks over and joins me.

Once we're walking, neither of us talks. I look down at his hand. It swings back and forth, sometimes grazing mine. I want so badly to be able to hold his hand and walk down the hallway. I know that I can't. It's too soon.

We finally get to the library. He goes and opens the door for me. Huh, cute.

I guess I must've hesitated because he says, "my lady."

'Welcome to medieval times', I waited for him to add, but he never did.

I walked in and sat down at a nearby table. He sat across from me. The green carpet and beige walls are as dull as the fact that we are in a library when we could be out in the hallway making out. Oh well.

"What _is_ this place?" he asks me. He looks like a kid in a candy store. But like a scary candy store. One that's run by pirates and monsters that live under you bed. His big brown ayes get even bigger as I say, "it's a library. You've never been here?"

"No….." he shakes his head. He looks around nervously.

I wonder what he has up his sleeve…

What were he and Finn talking about?

I can't wait any longer. But I suppose I have to.

I stand up to look for a book on Greek mythology. I'm doing a project on the Greek goddess, Athena. She's strong and independent and doesn't take crap from anyone. Like me.

I sense someone behind me so, naturally, I turn around.

Puckerman is on one knee looking up at me.

He speaks low. (No pun intended)

"Lauren Zizes, will you go to Breadstix with me tomorrow night?" he holds up a cherry ring pop. My favorite flavor! How did he know?

"But tomorrow isn't Valentine's Day." I say suspiciously

"Yeah. Well, we'll be too busy mackin out on Valentines Day to actually eat any food." He smiles. I half laugh and half choke at his explanation. I love that!

"I like your style, Puckerman." I take the ring from him and put it on my ring finger. He stands up. "See you" I say before he leaves the library.

I have a date with Noah Puckerman! And not just a date! Two dates, actually!

I go and sit back down at the table. I look at my book and open it. I try to read the myth about Athena, but can't stop thinking about Puckerman. Screw my project. I have an outfit to pick out for tonight. Maybe I'll have time to go buy something….I don't know.

I'll see.

I leave the library and run straight into Finn.

"Hey! Watch it!" I say before I realize it's Finn "oh! I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was you."

"That's fine. How are you?" he says.

"I'm doing good." I look down at my ring pop which is still on my finger. "How about you?"

"I'm fine. And I see that puck asked you. And it worked?" he gestures to my ring pop.

"Yeah. Thanks to you." I smile. "You talked to him for me, remember?"

"Well, I didn't have to convince him at all actually. He has his heart set on you. Remember that." He says

"But you were sweet enough to offer to help me. Thanks." Then all off a sudden he was kissing me. And, much to my surprise, I was kissing him back. A opened my eyes for a split second and it broke the spell. I took two steps back. "I…I…..Finn…" I managed to say. I looked down at my ring and then down at the floor. All I can do is shake my head. I can't find words. I feel sick. I can't believe I just did that to puck. "I have to go" I finally say and I jog off to anywhere but there.

I turn the corner and lean against the wall. I slide down until I'm sitting on the floor.

I hope puck doesn't turn the corner and see me sitting there. What would I say? I feel my eyes welling up and a tear falls down my right cheek. I hear footsteps and all of a sudden he is standing in front of me looking down. Oh crap!

What am I going to say?

* * *

><p>woa! cliffhanger! don't hate me. the voices told me to do it!<p>

don't forget to comment!


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5! yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy this one is a little longer than the others, but bare with me.

this thing is twisty! (maybe) like those gross tubes you used to crawl around in at the play place at McDonalds!

hmmmmmmmmmm

well i dont own anything except for my creativity and funniness. (which is my own made up word)

enjoy!

* * *

><p>He just stood there; studying my face. Watching my last tear fall. I finally stand up.<p>

"L-Listen. I won't tell anyone, if you don't either…" I manage to say.

"I won't tell anyone. I-" he replies

"Especially…..NOT …..Puckerman!" I give him a look that says, 'can I trust you?'

"Of course not" Finn says

There is nothing left to say. I walk away from him. I walk down hallways, head staring at the floor.

I walk to my locker and open it. I stare at the cut-out of Puckerman`s face of which I taped to the face of Edward Cullen. I sigh a sigh of disappointment. Disappointment of myself, mostly. Disappointment in Finn.

There is no way I am going on that date tonight! I can't face him. I need tonight to clear my head. What will I say? I wasn't feeling good? I forgot? I got grounded?

It will be a miracle if he still wants to be with me after tonight…..when I don't show up.

* * *

><p>"Hello…<em>Lauren<em>" Puckerman says the next day when I'm standing at my locker. He says it coldly; like I just ran over his dog with my truck. I shiver slightly and turn around.

"What's _your_ problem?" I retort almost as coldly as he. I sure can act! Not for too long though…..

"Oh, I don't know…..maybe our date was last night? You know; Breadstix?" now he's almost yelling at me.

"Oh, that was _last_ night?" I play dumb.

"To tell the truth, I'm not used to being stood up." he continues more quietly.

"Oooh" I shrug my shoulders.

"I get it. You've had your heart broken before. But I'm not like that." He claims

"Ok. First of all, you got a girl pregnant last year. So yeah, you kind are." I close my locker and head to history.

* * *

><p>After history I head to glee club rehearsals. When I get there, I'm alone in the room. Well, almost. Puckerman was there talking to the pianist about something.<p>

"Thanks" I hear him say to the pianist. The pianist gets up and leaves. Puckerman turns around and looks at me with a blank expression. He starts to turn back around.

"Wait!" I need to remember to keep my badass-ness. "I guess I should apologize to you."

"Really?" he says with nothing but sarcasm. That's my specialty! Grrrrrr

"I'm sorry. I wasn't feeling good and I couldn't call you." I say. Not a complete lie. I wasn't feeling good. But, I could have called. "My old man took my phone away." I roll my eyes and shake my head. Lie.

"I'm sorry I overreacted earlier. I should have let you explain." He takes a few steps closer to me and starts stroking my arm…..again.

I shiver a little. He notices and smiles. "I don't like you for the way you look; I like you because you're a bigger badass than I am!"

I laugh softly. "So…. Are we still going to Breadstix on Valentines Day?" I ask shyly

"Only if you want." He replies

"I'd like that. But, only as friends." He looks disappointed. "I do like you, Puckerman, but I want something serious. And if you're truly interested, we need to take this slow."

He takes my hands and nods. Our arms swing back and forth like jump ropes. We smile at each other.

Then he pulls me into a hug.

All of a sudden Rachel walks in. she is followed by Mercedes and Brittany.

"Are we….interrupting something?" She asks as Puckerman and I break away from our hug. I take his hand. Usually I would have said, ' watch it, boy hips'. I was in a pretty good mood today so I just said, "nope".

Puckerman and I turn, still holding hands, and sit down on the top row together.

Eventually, everyone starts showing up. The last to make it are Finn and Artie.

Finn and Quinn look sick. Sam notices it too. Something's going to go down. I can tell.

"Mr. Shue?" I have my song ready" Tina stands up and gives the pianist the sheet music.

"Go ahead." He says. He sits down on the end next to mike in the front row.

"This is for you mike" she continues.

The song begins.

"My funny valentine  
>Sweet comic valentine<br>you make me smile with my heart"

I lay my head on Puckerman`s shoulder.

She takes a shaky breath in as if she is about to cry. Uh-oh.

"Your looks are laughable"

Another shaky breath.

"Unphotographable  
>Yet youre my favourite work of art"<p>

She is falling apart. She continues to sing. She weeps in between phrases.

"Is your figure less than greek  
>Is your mouth a little weak<br>When you open it to speak  
>Are you smart?"<p>

Mr. Shue motions for mike to go comfort her.

Puckerman snickers softly sitting next to me. I elbow him hard in the ribs and give him a dirty look. He grabs his side in pain. Then he mouths the word 'sorry'.

"Stay, oh God, valentine

Each day is Valentines Day"

On 'oh, God' she falls to the ground and starts to weep unconrtollably

The song ends. "I'm so over come with love!" Tina exclaims to mike.

They hug. Mr. Shue says, "Ok, wow. That was…..powerful" he is clearly on edge.

"I love you Mike Chang!" she continues

"Almost too…..powerful" Mr. Shue continues.

"Mr. Shue, I don't feel good" Finn announces

"Me either" Quinn adds

"Let me guess your throat is swollen…" Santana says

She keeps going on and on naming symptoms. Puckerman whispers to me, "here we go…"

"How did you know?" Finn asks her.

"It sounds like you have mono. Also known as the kissing disease. . Sounds like Quinn has it to. You know what helps spread it? A little tongue." She smiles evilly

"I think Finn and I should just go to the nurse" Quinn sounds congested, really congested.

They leave and after that nothing really exciting happens. We just kinda sit there and talk about nothing. The room is noisy and almost everyone one is on their feet.

Rachel and Mercedes are standing next to the piano. I glance over at them and they are motioning me over. Puckerman notices too and shakes his head as a look over at him.

"I'll be fine" I say with a soft laugh. I stand up and walk over there.

"Mercedes and I were just noticing…you know, you and Noah over there." Rachel begins

"Oh, yeah. What about me and…..Noah….did you call him?" I respond

"I heard that you keep rejecting him and-" Rachel is cut off by Mercedes

"I heard you had a date last night, but you stood him up." Mercedes says

"Well, I-I kinda forgot about it and-" I am interrupted by the bell.

"You should come to lunch with us." Mercedes suggests. "Fill us in on all the info" she winks at me.

"That sounds cool" I decide it will be fun. It will be a lot more thrilling that sitting in the corner with the nerds, talking about blogs and physics and junk. It will be nice to have some girl talk for change. "I'll meet you guys there" I say and wave as they leave the room.

"See! I'm fine." I say to Puckerman as he walks toward me. We are the last ones in the room.

He laughs and we leave together, hand in hand. We, however, didn't go to lunch together. He had football practice which was perfect!

I got myself a big helping of sweet potato fries and sat with Mercedes and Rachel. 5 minutes later Brittany, Artie, Mike, and Tina also joined us. I didn't mind. They aren't going to tell anyone.

So I start from the beginning. Puckerman giving me candies and me telling him they sucked. They laughed and 'awwwed' in sympathy for the guy. (This was surprising)

Then I told then what happened after he sang to me. And then about the fight. I ended with his giving me the ring pop and standing him up and us making up.

"So, you guys are going to Breadstix for v-day?" Tina asked.

"Yeah….but just as friends…..for now…" I smiled "I like him, but I told him that I want something serious and if he wants this to work, we have to take it slow."

"And he's cool with this?" Mercedes asks suspiciously

"Yeah, I guess." I responded everyone 'awwwed' again especially Tina who looked at mike

And tilted her head. They smiled at each other.

From behind me I hear, "Hey, babe."

"Puckerman." I say with a smile. "Sit down" he pulls up a chair next to me.

"Oooh! Sweet potato fries! My favorite!" I've never heard someone other than me get excited over fries! I'm in love!

"Really? Those are my favorite too." I say slowly and tilt my head

"Weird. May I?" he motions toward the fries.

"Have at it." I say as I push the basket of fries toward him. He eats a few and then takes off his letterman jacket and puts it on the chair he is sitting on behind him.

A few minutes go by and he asks, "What time is it?"

Brittany takes Artie's wrist, looks at the watch and says, "It's either 1:29 or 12:09. I never really learned how to tell time on a circle clock."

Artie pulls his wrist back and says, "No that says 12:45."

"Oh…why don't they just make a clock that just has the numbers on it?" she continued. "Because I find _that_ very confusing"

"You mean a digital clock?" mike asks

"I have to go" Puckerman gets up to leave." told Finn I would meet him somewhere now"

He takes one more fry and bends down to kiss me on the cheek. "I'll see you later" he says.

"Bye" I smile as he walks away. Then I notice he left his jacket behind.

I stand up, "hey Puckerman! Jacket!" I yell from across the room.

"Check the pocket" he yells back and waves. As he walks out of the cafeteria I sit back down. I open the left pocket to find some chocolate chip cookies and a note that says 'enjoy. But first open the other pocket'. I do and there is a note that says 'wear me'.

I chuckle to myself before saying, "Hey! Who wants Puckerman cookies?"

If that ain't love, I don't know what is.

* * *

><p>how 'bout those apples? didn't that just knock your pants right off your body? wait...woa! eww. sorry i said that.<p>

dear TheShadyGirl, i hope i uploaded fast enough. now where are my brownies? I have Puckerman cookies we could trade if you want.

dear SamAP, i bet that knocked your pants off especially and i'm not sorry i said that. thanks for reading!

dear ooo a jellybean, i like your name and thank you for likeing my story! i've been working so hard on it.

stay tuned for the next chapter because it will be the last! don't cry though. i'll make more. don't worry!


	6. Chapter 6

hey guys!

i have a confession to make. in chapter 5, i told you this would be the last chapter. but i am a dirty liar!

don't hate me! you should be glad, if anything! i figured it would be better to split up the last part so here we go!

part 6!

i don't own anything by the way!

* * *

><p>We are sitting in glee club later that day. Puckerman was wearing a black tee-shirt that was so tight you could see his abs sticking out. He was also wearing jeans and had his hair in its usual style. Which, now that I think about it, he couldn't really change without shaving his Mohawk off.<p>

I was originally wearing a knock off flannel shirt over a white tank top with a pink flower on it; but after Puckerman gave me his letterman jacket, I added it to the ensemble.

I was embarrassed to try it on at lunch in fear that I wouldn't fit into it. It would be awkward for me, and my fellow glee club members. So, once lunch was over, I went in the bathroom, made sure no one was there, and then I tried it on. To my surprise, it fit!

I flipped my hair around a little for that wind-blown effect. I also applied a fresh coat of lipstick. Then I walk out into the empty hallway. Well, it was almost empty. I pass by a group of cheerios. They gave me a look that said, 'where the hell did you get that?' I just tilted my head slightly and gave the most sarcastic smile I could manage. They rolled their eyes in disgust and walked away.

Good.

I got to the room. I feel like I must have been the last one to arrive. When I was out in the hallway there was music and talking going on, but once I got in the room there was silence. Everyone just stared at me for a good 10 seconds. (This is a long time for staring.) Suddenly, from out of no where, mike mutters, "holy Zizes." Tina, who is standing next to him, slaps him in the stomach with the back of her hand.

Puckerman`s eyes are glued to me. His eyes are huge! Happy Valentines Day, Puckerman!

I wink at him. His eyes get bigger. I walk up to him, cup my hand, and put it under his chin. I draw circles on his cheek with my index finger. Puckerman shivers. I just keep smiling and looking into his dark brown eyes. Damn! This jacket is powerful!

I have to admit that I got bored and went to go sit down. The spell broke and everyone went back to their own business. Puckerman remained in the exact same spot. He turned to me and I smiled and motioned for him to come sit down by patting the chair next to me.

Like a trained dog, he comes and sits down next to me. "You look….."

I raise an eyebrow to question what he is a bout to say. "Great!" he says.

"Tell me something I don't know." I reply a little more harshly than I was going for.

"Well, that's because you're wearing _my_ jacket." He replies.

"It _is_ a pretty nice jacket." I don't wanna play this game at the moment.

"Anyways, are we still on for tonight?" He asks

"Yeah. I'll try not to forget this time." I say

"Promise?" Puckerman sounds really serious

I laugh at his seriousness. "I promise! Don't worry."

"Good. Oh did you hear about Finn?" he asks. He is on the edge of his seat.

"What about him?" I'm getting nervous here.

"Well don't you think it's weird that both Quinn and Finn have mono?"

"I'm not stupid. Obviously they have a thing going on." Puckerman sounds like robin, boy wonder; naïve.

"Yeah, but I heard that they were making out in the boys locker room and that Sam walked in and had a panic attack."

"BS. Look, Sam's totally fine!"

"Well, he is now…"

"Whatever." We both look away at each other and then find our way back and smile

"I can't stay mad at you, babe." He says jokingly

"I could." I reply coldly. He gives me a confused look. "But I'm in too good a mood for that." I continue. We just smile at each other. He laughs softly.

He hugs me and we just sit there in each others arms for a little while.

FIVE MINUTES LATER …

arrives at least 20 minutes late. We didn't mind. Less work for us. It's not like I don't like what we do here. It's just…I don't know….I'm just sitting here listening to other people sing. I should do a song one of these days.

Music begins to play and Rachel starts singing.

Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,  
>drifting through the wind<br>wanting to start again?  
>Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin<br>like a house of cards,  
>one blow from caving in?<p>

Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
>6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing<br>Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
>'Cause there's a spark in you<p>

You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine  
>Just own the night like the 4th of July<p>

'Cause baby you're a firework  
>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<p>

Baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, let your colors burst<br>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
>You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own<p>

You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
>You're original, cannot be replaced<br>If you only knew what the future holds  
>After a hurricane comes a rainbow<p>

Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed  
>So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road<br>Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
>And when it's time, you'll know<p>

You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine  
>Just own the night like the 4th of July<p>

'Cause baby you're a firework  
>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<p>

Baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, let your colors burst<br>Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
>You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own<p>

Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<br>It's always been inside of you, you, you  
>And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough<p>

'Cause baby you're a firework  
>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<p>

Baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, let your colors burst<br>Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
>You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own<p>

Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<br>Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<p>

The song was good, but boy, does it get old fast! _**Note to self: delete off Ipod A.S.A.P.**_

"Who was that directed to?" I ask nervously

"Let's go ask" Puckerman gets up and walks to Rachel who is still standing by the piano. By now everyone has left the room. All the girls are probably figuring out what to wear and the guys are trying to figure out what the hell they're getting their girlfriends. Teddy bear or chocolates? Such a _big_ decision. I roll my eyes at the thought.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Puckerman asks

"Well, since you asked its Finn" Rachel replies in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Finnessa?" Puckerman laughs. "Good luck with that!" I elbow him in the stomach.

"OW!" he grabs his side in pain. "What was that about, babe?"

"What do you think, _babe_?" I say mockingly I turn back to Rachel. "All you have to do is get Finn under your claw and then play hard to get. That's what I did with him" I gesture to Puckerman.

He is too busy checking out his abs, where I elbowed him, to notice. "Huh? _Who_?" he asks as he raises one eyebrow. Oh my God, that was adorable!

"Puckzilla!" I respond with a laugh. He looks very confused and slightly embarrassed. Rachel laughs too.

"How do you know about that?" he asks cautiously

"Know about what?" I ask sweetly "Oh, your little nickname for yourself? Well. You wrote it in the corner of your geometry notebook. Remember?"

"Uhhhhh…..when I gave you those chocolates, right?"

"Uh-huh. They were delicious, By the way" I say with a wink.

Puckerman pulls me into a hug and kisses my forehead lightly. I smile bashfully.

"Are you going to Breadstix tonight?" I ask Rachel.

"Yes….I'll see you there, then" Rachel smiles at me

* * *

><p>Puckerman and I walk outside. Not a person in sight; not a sound to be heard. This is all too perfect. What's the catch?<p>

"You know, when I sang to you, I didn't mean for it to be offensive" he says very seriously. He is not cocky or sarcastic or even smiling when he says this. This is probably the most serious I've ever seen him.

"I…..I know" I reply. That came out wrong….crap! "I mean…..but it kinda was….I mean, what if I sang a song to you called, 'skinny white guy' or something? You wouldn't find that offensive in some way?" I ask.

"Not at all. I would love you forever." He says smiling as he takes my hand. I can't help it; I laugh." I really am sorry, Lauren" he says as he starts stroking my arm. I don't resist.

"It's alright. You didn't mean to offend me." I reply. He tilts his head and just looks at me. He pulls me into a warm embrace.

"You should get started writing that song." He whispers in my ear.

"What song?" I whisper back, confused.

"Skinny white guy"

* * *

><p>hahahahaha skinny white guy! yayyyyyyyyyyyy lol<p>

**_dear, TheShadyGirl1027_**. i'm sorry that there was not any puck VS. finn stuff in this chapter, nor will there be in the next, but after this i'm am creating another story, so maybe, probably, i will be able to fit that in somewhere. thanks for the idea! i will also give you full credit for it! :))))) super smiley attack!

next chapter will be the last...or am i lying again?

comment and don't forget to read the next chapter to find out!


	7. Chapter 7

this is the last chapter! don't be sad. i'll have some new ideas coming and i'll be back to writing next summer! so in the meantime, please lemme know of anything you want to see in my future stories and tell your friends.

* * *

><p>I checked myself once more in the mirror before leaving my bedroom.<p>

After 2 long hours of trying to decide what to wear, I finally decided to wear my black cardigan with my floral print tank top underneath it. I paired that with a red ruffle skirt and black leggings with red hearts on them. On my feet, I wore my usual black converse.

I walked out of my room to hear the TV blazing downstairs. My parents are crazy into TV. While I'm usually on the internet all day, they sit down there watching 'law and order' and 'bewitched'. (This is a huge waste of time if you ask me). I get to the bottom of the stairs and walk down the hall. Hopefully they won't notice me. I stop to look at myself in the hallway mirror. I realized that my red lipstick was turning a light shade of pink. I stop to apply a fresh coat. I also realize that it's February and probably 15 degrees right now if not less. So I grab my leather jacket incase I get chilly.

I took a deep breath and walked past the living room to the front door, praying to god that my parents didn't notice. I grab the door knob.

"Where do you think you're going?" I hear behind me. I let out the breath and turn around.

"I told you, Dad. I'm going to Breadstix for valentine's day." I say and give him the most innocent face I can.

"You're going by yourself?" he asks somewhat surprised.

"Well, no." I respond cautiously

"Who are-" he starts to say but is cut off by my mom. Thank the Lord!

"Go ahead, sweetheart. Have fun. Be home by 11." She says with ease.

"Thanks, mom. Bye." I say quickly so my dad has no time to object. I'm out the door!

Once I'm outside I instantly see Puckerman`s van. This is no mini-van! This is the kind of van that you load up with drums, a couple guitars, and a microphone stand.

I open the door and hop in.

He was wearing a red flannel shirt and a pair of skin tight jeans.

"Hey, babe." He says as I get in and close the door.

"Hey" he smiles and I lean over to kiss him. I grab the back of his head and run my fingers over his Mohawk. I pull away from his soft lips.

"You know, we could just stay here. And plus, it's pretty big back there." He motions to the back of the van. I sit back down.

"Hey, you're the one who asked _ME_ to Breadstix." I say back to him. He's obviously trying to get me to make out with him all night in the back of his van. I don't think so.

Then again, I wonder which would require more work, sitting through a whole dinner with him or making out in his van…I weight my outcomes. Dinner it is.

"Some other night. I promise." I quickly add. I wink. I adjust my position and put my seat belt on. I turn to him expecting him to do the same but he just kinda looks at me confused.

"What? When you decide it's a good idea to stop on some train tracks or race some guy at a stoplight, I'll be ready." I reply sarcastically and little colder than I was going for.

Oops. I Hope the rest of the night goes well.

He puts his seat belt on. And we start driving. Breadstix was only about 5 blocks away so we get there in about 5 minutes.

As we walk in and Puckerman is just explaining that Kurt Hummel and the warblers are performing tonight. I have heard about this kid before. He got bullied by Karofsky so much that he transferred schools. I haven't really befriended this guy, but I've seen him walking down the halls of McKinley. Would he know me? Will it be awkward?

That's probably one of my biggest fears. Awkwardness.

There was a small stage set up for the warblers to perform on.

We sit down in a window seat next to each other so when the warblers go on we can see them. Soon after we sit down, Sam shows up. He walks up to our table.

"Hey, happy valentines day, guys" he says. He sounded way too happy for a guy whose girlfriend so obviously cheated on him. The fact that it's Valentines Day is just a bonus.

"Happy v-day man" Puckerman answers.

Sam waves slightly and goes two tables behind us and sits down alone. It's so sad.

Puckerman must have read my mind because he says, "I offered to hook him up with one of the cheerios but he refused."

I hear high heels clicking on the ground behind us. I turn and see Santana sitting down at a table to the left and back of us. She is also alone. Small world.

"Sam said that he was just going to come to support Kurt and leave." Puckerman continues.

"Oh" I say quietly. We sit there in silence for a couple of minutes. Artie and Brittany come in and say 'Hi' and sit down at the table behind us. They are probably the cutest couple in glee club history. I tell this to puck and his response is 'yeah, before we came along'. I laugh and he gives me a dirty look.

"I'm sorry. I just wouldn't use the word cute to describe us." I say

"Then how would you describe us?" he asks and tilts his at me.

"I don't know….wait I've got it!" he raises his eyebrows. "Totally badass" I finish.

"That's us." Puckerman responds. He leans forward and kisses me on the forehead just as the warblers walk in. they start to set up microphones and such. Some of them are adjusting their ties casually and straightening their navy blazers.

Last, Rachel walks in and soon after, Mercedes, Tina, and mike walk in and sit with her.

The warblers take positions and Kurt walks to the microphone.

"Hello everyone. Welcome to Breadstix first annual lonely hearts club dinner. Thank you to everyone who I forced to come support me." He giggles slightly and continues, "This is our year." He smiles and walks back to the raisers with the rest of the warblers.

They begin to sing. Puck takes my hand and squeezes it.

_I love you, (I can't explain the feelings plain to me, and so can't you see?)_

_(How can I tell you about my loved one?)_

_I love you, (ah you gave me more, you gave it all to me, and so can't you see?)_

_(How can I tell you about my loved one?)_

_You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs.__  
><em>

One of the warblers steps out and begins to sing the main part. He's probably the Rachel berry of them. But, sill, there is no way he is as irritating as she is. In fact, he's kinda cute.

"I will bet you 20 bucks, that guy is gay." Puckerman whispers to me. I let go of his hand and pushed him away from me.

_But I look around me and I see it isn't so.__  
><em>_Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs.__  
><em>_And what's wrong with that?__  
><em>_I'd like to know, 'cause here I go again_

"Really Puckerman?" I ask and tilt my head. This is serious stuff right here._  
><em>

_I love you (I love)_

_I love you (I love)_

"Babe, you know I was just joking. I'm sorry" he leans over to kiss me on the cheek.

"I don't think so." I say with a small laugh. I push his face away playfully.

_I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see? (I love you)_

_Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me, now can't you see?_

I can't help but look at him and smile. I'm under his spell. I rest my head on his shoulder and put my hand on his thigh. He flinches at first and then relaxes.

_Love doesn't come in a minute (Doesn't come in a minute)_

_Sometimes it doesn't come at all (Doesn't come at all)_

_I only know that when I'm in it (Only know when I'm in it)_

_It isn't silly (at all), love isn't silly (at all), and love isn't silly at all, not at all_

He kisses the top of my head lightly. And in that moment I know that this love that we feel is not going anywhere. The song couldn't be more appropriate for this very occasion. This is where I belong. With this boy, his Mohawk, and his fresh Puckerman cookies.

* * *

><p>that's all. thank you all for all the support you have given me throughout all the writing i've been doing. please comment. tell me what you liked and disliked and i'll try to make my stories better with your help. thanks again. :D<p> 


End file.
